


Clothes Not Necessary

by Adamastache



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Licking, Oral Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamastache/pseuds/Adamastache
Summary: Taken from bsg_kink July 2019 prompt by emmaandwine:"Adama/Roslin - The heating system of Colonial One is malfunctioning and now has only two options: 'off' (0 Kelvin, the vacuum of space) and 'on' (Texas summer hell). When Adama walks into the president's office, he finds himself uncomfortably hot, while he meets Roslin dressed in the scantiest of garments. "





	Clothes Not Necessary

From the moment the Raptor hatch opened, a waft of stuffy, hot air infiltrated Bill's nose. All of Bill's thoughts and plans for his meeting with Laura were swept out of his head like a Cylon out of an airlock, replaced by an absence comfortable body temperature. By the time he stepped off the Raptor and took a few steps, he was already feeling beads of sweat at his temple. The familiar steps to the President's office weren't the casual stroll they used to be. He trudged through the sauna-like hallways, throat dry, mopping his brow and neck with the handkerchief he was glad he carried in his pocket. No matter how many times he wet his lips, the moisture evaporated instantly. Bill could only imagine how Laura was dealing with this, and as he entered her office, he came to a halting stop as he saw naught but a pair of bare feet and legs hanging over one of the recliner chair arms.

"Laura?" he called, though he knew it was her. After all, he had spent countless meetings absentmindedly staring at those smooth curves.

The legs slipped out of view as Laura let out a surprised "Oh!" and sat up. She smiled and hid herself behind the chair. "It's just you, right?"

"Of course," Bill said, rooted in place. His dry mouth became slightly more dry.

"Good, good. I'm sorry, it's so hot I started to doze off. Come closer."

Bill stepped forward, coming into view of a woman who defined the phrase "scantily-clad". Laura was wearing nothing more than a thin, laced black bra and panties. Her pink robe was discarded on her desk, and she had a hand fan running which she had pointed at herself. Her nipples were visible through her bra, stiff from the cool air.

"Having fun?" Bill asked, cocking an eyebrow down at her.

Laura giggled and put down the fan. She reached an arm up, and Bill swept her onto her feet. "Not as much fun as we're about to have," she purred, drawing herself close and pressing her lips to his. Their kiss was short. Laura pulled away, licking her lips. "You taste like sweat."

Bill reached for his handkerchief, ready to remedy the fact but Laura put her hand over his, yanked it away and tossed it over her shoulder while staring him down. "I didn't say that as a bad thing," she said, leaning close and dragging her tongue across Bill's lips. He tried to kiss her, but she grasped his face and licked his neck, up to his ear, across his cheeks, then a slick line up his chin before sucking on his bottom lip. Bill growled and gripped her ass, pulling her flush against him as he took control and kissed her hard.

"We do," Laura said around his questing tongue before sucking on it. "Need to...mmph...get you naked...too hot."

They tackled his uniform buttons together, breaking their kiss to nuzzle and catch their breaths before ravaging each other's mouths again. The heat had gotten Bill worked up, glad Laura was already undressed so he could let his hands roam over her supple ass and smooth curves. His jacket hit the floor, Laura's hands feeling up his chest before ridding him of his tanks. Bill breathed a sigh of relief, the removal of the clothes already dropping his body temperature to make up for the heat forming between them.

"Sit," Laura commanded, urging Bill around and down onto the nearest recliner. The material felt cool against his back, but he quickly sat forward as Laura started to undo her bra.

"Hey...that's my job," he growled, waving her forward with his finger. A devilish smirk crept on the president's face as Laura sat herself astride his lap and straddled him. She grasped his chin and licked into a searing kiss while Bill rid her of her bra in record speed, flinging it onto her desk chair. Their tongues swirled in Bill's mouth as he pulled her down against his chest, swallowing her groan at the contact of her breasts against his thick, warm chest. This was the heat they both never minded feeling.

"Too hot to frak?" Bill whispered against her lips. He interrupted her response by nuzzling his face down her chest to swirl his tongue over a taut bud. Laura gasped and gripped the back of his head, fingers threading through his graying hair.

"It is awfully humid in here..gods.."

"I'm just a military dog. The important decisions are up to you, Madam President," Bill rumbled, switching to her open nipple and laving his tongue through an open mouth.

"Play until we frak." Laura confirmed by swirling her hips over Bill's very stiff erection. "And yes, that's a frakking order, Admiral. Now get your frakking pants off and let me swallow you."

Bill's cock jumped and he lifted Laura off his lap. She got on her knees and attacked his belt, sliding his pants off. She left his underwear on momentarily, just long enough to palm his thick bulge, until that too was discarded. Laura dipped her head and licked a thin line up Bill's pulsing shaft, her fingertips following up the thick sides. A trail of his precum leaked onto his belly, which Laura licked up before swirling her tongue around his cockhead. Bill leaned his head back, hands caressing Laura's head. She returned to his base and licked another tantalizing line up his cock.

"Frakking hot, Laura." She ran her tongue around the sensitive underside of his head, then flattened her tongue and licked him before sucking just the broad head. Bill grunted deep, letting out that gravelly rumble in his throat that Laura pleasured herself to many nights. "You frakking tease. You said you would swallow me."

Laura released him, stared him in the eyes, and let a thick line of saliva drip down onto his cock. They watched it dribble down his shaft and onto his balls, leaving his cock slick and glistening. "Careful Roslin, or I'll turn you around and shove my cock up your-frrrak..." Bill sighed. Laura had gripped his base and fulfilled her promise by taking him as deep in her mouth as possible. She slid up and down his cock with her lips, working him with her tongue. She grew wet at the sounds of Bill's grunts and groans, holding him deep in her throat before releasing his cock.

A lightbulb went off and she took the hand fan, laying it down and pointing it up at his balls. Bill leaned down and ravished her mouth, a silent thank you, before letting her resume sucking him. "Tickle my frakking nuts while you blow me," Bill grunted. Laura obliged, squeezing him gently. Bill felt himself growing close to the edge, which Laura sensed and let his cock slip from her lips. His thick shaft stood proudly, slick with Laura's saliva.

"Your turn. Get your wet clit up here."

Laura wiped her mouth and straddled him again, caught off guard as Bill wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. His other arm snaked down and sought out her pussy, running two thick digits along her opening to test her out. "Dripping for me," Bill taunted, bringing his fingers up and licking them clean. He resumed his place, sliding his fingers across her clit, just barely penetrating her. He brought his slick fingers up to taste her again, but she caught his wrist and sucked his digits into her mouth. "Gods, you are a master of the tongue," he said.

"I taste okay, but I taste much better on you," Laura breathed, capturing Bill's lips. Bill rubbed her clit and slipped one finger inside, letting his thumb circle over her lower lips. She moaned into his mouth, their tongues meeting and sliding against each other, her pleasure ceiling rising as he added another, then a third digit. She struggled against him, trying to ride his hand, but he held her in place against him kissing her deeply as he frakked her with his fingers. Laura shuddered and came, her folds contracting around the Admiral's fingers.

They shared breaths, mouths open against each others as he waited for her to float down before removing his fingers, wet with her juices. He licked them clean, one by one, before leaning forward and licking her neck keeping her need alive as he adjusted himself to remind her his own need was seeking release. "I don't know how you do it, Bill, but you get hotter every time we do this." She settled over him, grinding her slick folds against his cock to prepare him before lining him up. She slid down slowly, letting his cock fill her with his thickness inch by inch until his balls rested against her ass.

"Oh gods, Bill."

"Frakkin' frak me. Ride me, Laura."

Laura placed her hands on his shoulders and slid up and down his shaft, the heat in the room rising with each stroke. Their moans grew louder, sweat forming and dripping from them both. Bill's balls slapped wetly against her ass cheeks, his arms wrapping around her in a bear hug as he started to thrust up to meet her. She rode him harder, adding a vaginal squeeze once he filled her the deepest.

"Gods, yes. I'm gonna cum again, Bill."

"Take me with you. Push us over the edge, Laura."

Laura lost all control and let Bill grip her hips with his strong hands, peaking and grasping Bill's face. "Give me your seed," she moaned, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. Bill grunted and growled all at once, his cock hitting her spot causing Laura to reach her climax. She squeezed him, milking his cock and pushing Bill to release his thick load inside her, flooding her with his seed. They kissed hungrily, slowing down into gentle licks as they came down, gasping for air against each other's mouths. They stayed joined, sweaty hands rubbing against sweaty bodies.

A sound clicked from the air vents, and suddenly a rush of cool, recycled air filled the room. Laura let out a large sigh against

Bill's chest as he stroked her hair.

"Finally...gods that feels so good," she said.

Bill chuckled. "Better than the sex we just had?"

They shared another kiss. "I don't think anything can top that." Within a few minutes, Laura shuddered. "Well now I'm getting cold.

Care to warm me up?" she said, wiggling herself on his lap.


End file.
